Overwatch
'Overwatch '''is one of Willem's missions. It is triggered automatically. Objectives *Drive to Willem's mansion *Drive to the airfield *Climb to the roof of the hangar *Keep watch over the meeting *Meet Willem Script ''Shortly after completing "G.A.Y.", Lis gets a phone call from Willem 'Willem: '''Lis, I need you, like, right now. '''Lis: '''Wait, what? '''Willem: '''Yeah. Come by my house and pick me up, I'll explain on the way. '''Lis: '''I was actually in the middle of- ''*Willem hangs up* ''-hello? Fucker. ''The player is instructed to drive to Willem's mansion. Once the player arrives at Willem's mansion, they find Willem standing outside. He calls out to Lis as he holds a sniper rifle and enters her car 'Willem: '''There you are, let's get going. ''Willem enters Lis's car. The player is then instructed to drive to the airfield. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''Where we going? '''Willem: '''Airfield just west of here. '''Lis: '''Alright. This is pretty short notice, though. '''Willem: '''This whole meeting was short notice. '''Lis: '''What meeting, our meeting? '''Willem: '''That too, but no, this one I'm going to. It's over at my hangar- '''Lis: '''You own a hangar? Damn, gun running must get you a lot of money. '''Willem: '''Yes Lis, that it does. Started back in South Africa after I got out of the army there. Then they got wise to me and I moved to Rotterdam and picked up there. Then they got wise to me there, so I moved here. Lots of guns coming down through Canada. '''Lis: '''You were in Rotterdam? '''Willem: '''Yes? '''Lis: '''Aw man, fucking awesome! Rotterdam fucking rocks amigo. '''Willem: '''You ever been? '''Lis: '''No, but I do know that a lot of good Happy Hardcore comes from there. '''Willem: '''Ahh...Happy Hardcore, so very tacky and bubblegum. '''Lis: '''You don't like it? '''Willem: '''No, and before you ask, I don't like that TV show about those Dutch gabbers either. '''Lis: '''How'd you know I liked that show? '''Willem: '''It's obvious. Anyway, back to business, some biker I'm dealing with is meeting me there, and he's giving me some bad vibes. Considering that, I want you to watch the meeting with this rifle. '''Lis: '''Is it any good? '''Willem: '''All the buyers said it's very good. From Bosnia to Kenya to Columbia, this rifle here hasn't failed anyone yet. ''The player arrives at the airfield. After doing so, they are instructed to climb up to the roof of a nearby hangar. As they do so, Willem calls out to Lis 'Willem: '''Alright, I'm gonna do the meet. Remember who kept you alive the other day! '''Lis: '''I'll return the favor. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to climb to the roof and get to the vantage point The player reaches the vantage point. Once they reach it, they are instructed to keep watch over Willem's meeting. Willem and a biker get into an argument, but eventually, it gets resolved and the biker leaves. Willem then motions for Lis to come down and meet him The player is instructed to go down to ground level and meet with Willem. Upon doing so, a cutscene occurs Lis walks up to Willem 'Willem: '''Thank you Lis, you did a good job keeping watch over the meeting. '''Lis: '''But...but I didn't fire a shot '''Willem: '''Precisley. My lifestyle isn't just about killing, it's about responsibility, and despite our first meeting, I'm pleased to see that you didn't make an attempt on my life. '''Lis: '''I guess I aim to please, no pun intended. '''Willem: '''That...that you do. Here, I always trump big for a job well done. ''Willem reaches into his coat pocket, pulls out a wad of cash, and tosses it to Lis as he walks away 'Willem: '''Well done, my friend. Until next time. ''Lis counts the money excitedly as Willem walks away Mission Passed